96 Tears
by RingPopLuvver
Summary: And that night, Dally cried ninety-six tears. One-shot.


**A/N: Here's a one-shot I started in my writers notebook at school. Most of the stories I write on fanfiction are the stories I start in my writer's notebook. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from **_**The Outsiders. **_**S.E. Hinton does.

* * *

**

**96 Tears**

_But watch out now  
I'm gonna get there  
We'll be together  
For just a little while  
And then I'm gonna put you  
Way down here  
And you'll start cryin'  
Ninety-six tears_

_By: ? and The Mysterians_

The cold New York winter air bit at their ears and at the tips of their noses as their feet trudged along the dirt, pebbled road. Dallas Winston slung an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, for warmth, protection, he didn't have anything else to do, and he just wanted an excuse to touch her. Dallas never really cared for anything, not after he got arrested when he was ten. That was the outside part of him, the tough shell that can't be cracked. On the inside, he was a raging pre-teen, about to burst at the seams. The only person holding it together was his girlfriend, Anne Warwick.

Dally looked over at Anne for about to hundredth time that day. Her emerald green eyes were trained on the road beneath her feet. A short, ginger blonde curl fell into her eyes and she pushed it back behind her ears, only to have it fall right back. The cold was nipping her cheeks, making them rosy pink. Her pale skin was smooth underneath his fingertips and it sent electric shocks down his spine every time he touched her.

He was a complete and helpless little boy when it came to Anne. He had so many feelings for her; he didn't know what to do with them. Did he love her? Did she love him back?

_Why are relationships so hard to fucking understand?!_ Dally thought angrily. He looked at the ground again, but then turned his attention back to Anne. There was one thing he needed to do.

He stopped in his tracks and Anne did too.

"What's wrong, Dally?" Her melodic voice sent shivers down his spine. He felt his knees start to wobble but he held his composure and pulled her to him, their chest touching. He pushed a piece of stray hair away from her face. He put both of his hands on the sides on her face gently, and slowly put his lips on hers. Anne smiled into the kiss, before putting her arms around his neck and leaning into his body for support. He smiled and opened his mouth slowly, parting her lips too. Before they could get any further, they were interrupted.

"Who do we have here?" They broke apart slowly. Dally had a death grip on Anne as she tried to scramble away but then she just stayed in place, thinking that Dally would protect her.

"You guys better go away," Dally said threateningly.

Or at least he thought he said threateningly.

"Or what? You're gonna call the police?" The guy in front of three other guys said to Dally. Dally's fist clenched at his sides as he stared at the guy in front of him.

He had black hair, slicked back with grease. His brown eyes were sparkling with anger as he glared at Anne's arms around Dally's neck.

"Just get outta here, guys. I'll deal with you people later," Dally said. The guy standing in front of them was Anne's ex-boyfriend. He was fourteen, two years older than her. He still liked her and was mad when she had broken up with him to go out with Dally. He thought of Dally as the ground he walked on, not an actual person.

"No. I think we'll deal with it right now. Let's settle things, once and for all. I want Anne," He said, reaching around behind himself, his fingers settling on the switchblade in his back pocket. He wanted to kill the bastard. Then Anne would see how tough he was and run back to him.

"No surprise there," Dally mumbled.

"Please don't fight, Dally. You know I hate it when you fight," Dally looked down at Anne, into his pleading green eyes. It was true, she hated Dally fighting. Dally hasn't fought anybody in three weeks thanks to Anne. But, adrenaline was rushing through his vein as he felt a fight coming on. He needed to fight; it was a drug to him.

He took a deep breath before replying, "Okay." She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. He smiled too.

"Come on man. You are so whipped. Let's go. Fight me," The guy taunted, pulling out the switchblade. He flicked it until he got the blade he wanted, pointing it at Dally.

Dally took another deep breath as he looked at the switchblade. He could either: a) take out his switchblade and fight this guy, but lose Anne or b) walk away with Anne in his arms and get made fun of his entire life.

Dallas Winston can never back down from a fight.

He pulled the switchblade out of his pocket and flicked it until he got the blade he wanted and pointed it at the guy. Anne let go of Dally and went a fair distance away from them. The other guy was the first to charge. He went for Dally's neck, but Dally dodged out of the way and sliced the guy in the arm. He winced in pain but cut Dally back.

"Stop it!" Anne shouted, getting closer to the fight.

Big mistake.

The guy smiled and charged at Dally again. Dally moved out of the way and the guy kept running. He ran into Anne, the knife piercing her in the stomach. He face contorted to pain and misery. She screamed out in pain as the guy pulled the knife back from her stomach. She collapsed to the ground, her hand covering her stomach. Dally ran over to Anne, dropping his switchblade and picking up her frail body.

"Anne?" He croaked. His eyes were tearing up as Anne was starting to lose her life. Tears were falling down her face as blood was seeping into her clothing. Dally heard the footsteps of the other guys as they ran away, not wanting to get caught by the cops. Dally didn't care right now. All he wanted was to cry and hold Anne in his arms.

"Dally…" She reached up and touched his cheek, smearing blood on his face. "I love you…" Her face was becoming paler by the second.

"I love you too…" Dally said. A tear slipped down his nose and dripped onto Anne's chest. Anne smiled, before closing her eyes for the last time.

And that night, Dally cried ninety-six tears.

* * *

**A/N: How did you guys like it?? Please review.**

_~Emma_


End file.
